


Love and Fear

by Abboh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emperor Armitage Hux, Emperor Kylo Ren, Hound Kylo Ren, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, beheadings, probably, the emperor and the hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: Sometimes it is better to be feared than loved by your people.But, gazing down from above, love can be found amdist all that fear.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Love and Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you watch red Queen's clips on YouTube at 3am.  
> I am absolutely in love with the concept art of what could've been ep. 9  
> I mean, a kyber guillotine?  
> How cool is that  
> Anyways, have fun kids

_**2/5/20** _

* * *

Crowns have always carried a heavy burden upon those who bore them. The weight of their kingdom, their subject and woes, it was never meant to be an easy task.

From high above the crazed masses, sat the Emperor. Emperor Hux was a considered to be a mad king, fair to those who deserved and a nightmare to the rest. His gentle hand was a gift from above but barely any say it for their own eyes.

Except for one, the Emperor's hound and Knight. His dear, Kylo Ren.

From high above, Hux shrugged on a furred robe, adjusting the sleeves and high collar from it's stiff position in the closet. He decided that one was going to get attention today as he parted ways from his closet and towards his balcony.

He paid no mind to the massive curtains, giving them a well meaning pat at their softness. Stepping outside, the sun did little to soften the harsh chill of the approaching winter, it was fast approaching and soon trips outside won't be as abundant as they once were.

But Hux was outside for a reason, pulling his robe tighter, he approached the balconys edge, smiling as he looked down to the massive lines of captured rebel soldiers and sympathizers. Their latest horde.

A bit off from the line stood a massive crowd of his own citizens. Many supported what was occuring as they were on their Emperor's side, but underlying their jeers and screams for the rebels heads, laid an undercurrent of fear.

Anyone of them could be in that line, heads hung low as they could take shuffled steps and towards Phasma, the Executioner. The massive Kyber Guillotine was an archaic device but it was more about sending message through style.

Nevermore. Among at his crowd, he inspected the rebels, barely giving a care as he kept looking. Up and down the line he went, yawning after a while but it was worth it in the end.

Standing tall and proud upon the blood stained marble stairs, stood his Kylo Ren.

His enforcer and personal hound.

* * *

Back when the Empire was the First Order, both of them were the hounds of Snoke. Constantly at each other's throats, trying to win Snokes favor. But it came after their leaders death did they find some sort of even ground.

Actually, it was very uneven and cracked, pieces constantly falling out from under them but it was something. It was _something._

And that's all it took.

Planet after planet, body after body, they fell before then one after another and the order spread and the ground beneath them slowly solidified.

Kylo was not one for paperwork, meetings, public appearances, kissing babies or sitting in a throne. He had this rush to be on the field, to have a hands in effort in his expanding empire.

All the other hullabaloo of technicalities, that was given to Hux.

Not that he pitched a fit, wooing people with words, writing off Star destroyers, giving promotions, allowing raids. He liked that, doing desk work, that was his niche and rarely ever liked to get his own hands dirty.

It only took one assassination attempt on Huxs life to change their dynamic a little more.

One could not function without the other, their balance was impeccable and to be unstable once more would be a downfall. So, they spent more time together.

Learned about each other without the pressure or fear from a higher being.

The ground beneath them solidified, becoming stronger with each meeting. Even more so after a party with alcohol flowing far more than it should of been.

That's another story though.

* * *

The chill brought him back from his trip on memory lane, the sound of cursing scream cutting off into silence brought him back to what was occuring below him.

Rebels last victorious cry before they were silenced forever.

_"The rebellion will never be intimidated!"_

_"The Empire will never succeed!"_

_"Death to the Emperor!"_

All pointless cries, he thought, smiling as he watched another head bounce down the stairs to join the slowly growing pile.

The cries of his supports drowned the rebels, filling his soul with a bittersweet feeling.

They shouted their love to hide their fear, the shouted their support to have his Mercy.

They loved his soft hand and feared his fist.

Hux gave a lovely purr as he leaned over the balcony, not minding the cold metal as his gave rested on his beloved hound once more.

As if feeling the weight, Kylo turned to look up, his hardened face slowly morphing into one of admire.

The hound looked up and extended a hand up to him, as if wanting to take his hand and to bring him down to partake in the execution. The emperor shook his head but extended his hand to him as well, as if to take it.

Rebels feared him.

As did his subjects.

But his hound, a dog ever so loyal to his master, loved him.

And that's all he needed 

* * *

_**2/5/20** _


End file.
